Traditionally, computing devices have been configured to be operated by a single user at a time. The computing devices generated a graphical user interface directed at the individual user. If a second user wanted to use the computing device, the first user logged out and the second user logged in. Responsively, the computing device would generate a second graphical user interface directed to the second user. Thus, the computing device is configured for sequential use rather than simultaneous use by the users.